act ii with chapters
by C McD
Summary: act 2 dividing up into chapters
1. Chapter 1

THE EYE OF THE STORM:

"The Eye Accustoms"

Link had spent much of his time relishing upon the question that grandfather never-endingly assured that he would answer: How Link beat Erwin. To achieve the answer, the Captain stood behind Link's father's father in aiding Link in becoming what was deemed the proper adult and, true to his word, along with many of the ship's crew, trained Link in many ways. The art of the sword. The complexity of the mind/body expansion, used to harness all of one's power/ability. How to fight. How to hunt. How to move yet not be seen. The old man had wisdom beyond his years and, yet, for being so far up the ladder of age, he still had the gusto, energy, persistence, patience, understanding, and agility of someone a third his age - which is what Link had steadily become.

Erwin's unending scorn toward Link intensified over time. A grudge to end all grudges that seemed apparent with every vapid glare or syllable dripping with disdain. Link let none of the childish nonsense from Erwin's behalf impede on his maturing or schooling of all the arts - including what it was to be a true pirate. Sometimes it seems inevitable that one will become what one despises most. Yet, sometimes - especially in the case of this 'pirate scum' - things are not at all what they appear to be. Stereotypes bring forth a past or legacy that precedes itself. Erwin, for example, would fall into the stereotypical category. The rest of the crew would, however, lie into the setting of a self-precedent or own niche.

Link's training and learning of the ways of the world and self-betterment aided him in more ways than just his quest for vengeance. Little by little over time, the world became consumed with various beasts and ungodly creatures beyond imagination. Abominations that would no less consume one's soul before hesitating. Darkness had almost entirely consumed every inch of land, sea, and heaven. In certain areas the rains ceased to pour down like the never-ending pithy tears of the Gods begging for either forgiveness or mercy. The waters around the world rose at an unprecedented rate, causing the lands to break apart and shift to new areas. What was once a glorious whole became pieces of a shadow of its former splendor.

Link had not seen his hometown since that fateful eve seven years ago when the darkness had breached its precious boundaries. He could have been nervous, or even a little scared, but through his training he was able to overcome those crippling emotions and push them aside, leaving only a feeling of anxiousness. Nonetheless, there he sat, in the exact same place he woke to when he first found himself upon that ship, contemplating the events that lead to the voyage back to Hyrule.

His father and Mena never left his mind for an instant, no matter what dangerous or antagonizing situation he found himself in. Sometimes one cannot let go. Sometimes some things must receive their reckoning.

The last seven years of Link's young and tortured life have let him see and understand so many things, courtesy of the high seas. Amidst his schooling and laborious duties aboard the ship, the Captain would allow the men to dock at a port and have a little leisure time before departing back to the meddlesome waters deep. Wherever they would adjourn, somehow the Captain knew exactly where to go to escape the ever-growing darkness in such 'underground' locales. There, in such places, people who wanted to escape the evil that plagued the land or remain untouched by its sinister attitude would congregate free of the blackness. How the darkness had not touched these areas were unbeknownst to Link, but they were, however, breaths of fresh air amidst the pollution. And that's where it all began, the reason for their return to Hyrule after so long.

One such stop a couple years back was an island called Isla Luna - the island of the perpetual gazing moon that casts shadows on the never present sun. The inhabitants of said land are furry, nocturnal creatures, similar to squirrels of back home, but walk upright, have more humanish facial features, and are undoubtedly much larger in stature. Their ship docked at the farthest side of the island away from all the people as a precaution to any trouble that may (or probably will) arise. All the crew, plus the Captain, all knew the drill if such an attack were to occur - their line of retreat was the safest, most stealth, and quickest way back to the vessel.

The crew, including Link and his grandfather, walked into one of the 'underground' places: a bar hidden beneath the earth whose only entrance is to insert a special stone similar to a diamond into a rock that sat on the ground. Once the diamond was inserted, the earth would open and reveal a staircase. This method of entry was fool-proof, for the diamond held a magic spell where only its rightful owner - be it still alive - is able to use it, and that owner must pass a rigorous and straining test to prove their loyalty and trustworthiness. No doubt the Captain could pass such a test. Other than that, all the safety measures one could think of were implemented.

After the flight of stairs was a long, barely lit hallway. The doors that lined the sides were rooms that were part of the inn section. At the end of the hallway was a big room full of tables, a huge bar, and a few areas for vendors. Wooden candle chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting dancing shadows over the wood floors and wood beams that kept the roof from collapsing onto the populace of the dwelling.

Those that frequented the hideaway welcomed the entire band - many of them pirates or of the such. For being a place to guard from the outside world, why did it house such criminals and the like? When it all came down to it, manyy were good people that received a very bad rapport due to fellow pirates. But for those who remained true to the code and were good-hearted, an unspoken brotherhood welcomed them into the midst.

When Link's fellow mates and he frequented a location such as this, Grandfather takes upon himself the task of gathering supplies and certain things for Link's training, along with whatever valuable information he can dig up on the outside world or the ever expanding darkness.

One thing that stuck out most for Link was meeting a Zora – a fish-like creature with gills, scales, fins - the whole nine yards – but walked upright on legs, had arms, and a human-like face. Granted, Link had seen a Zora before, but never this close - let alone actually met one… Before the waters rose and the land split, the Zoras mainly lived northeast passed Hyrule castle in Lake Hylia. It was full of deep, rich, clear, pure water. There the Zoras guarded the sunken temple at the lake's bottom, which was used to worship the spirits of the water, as well as Zora's fountain. The Zoras are longtime allies of Hyrule's Royal Family, who were the only ones that could enter Zora's domain. They served Hyrule by protecting said water source, which flowed from Zora's Fountain, through Zora's River, and eventually reached Lake Hylia. Now the Zoras tended to live out in the middle of the ocean where it is the deepest, just below the surface, yet also congregate above, but cannot survive out of the water for too long because, well, they're still fish bet prefer to be called just plain "Zoras". Link talked with the light blue Zora and was told all about the darkness spreading even to the oceans deep.

"Huge beasts like you wouldn't believe, child," the Zora said in a smooth, calm voice. "With every passing day it seems to be growing darker and darker… Colder and colder…" he added before flagging down the bartender and ordering another drink. "If one would attempt to meet the Zoras, they would only waste their time. The vast majority of us Zoras have been sealed under a thick ice sheet. The Zora princess was rescued just in time, but she has since gone missing. This ice I speak of was created by an evil curse. Unless the source of the curse is reversed, I am afraid the ice will never melt, and my people will remain trapped for the remainder of eternity…" The Zora spoke so eloquently and rarely ever showed emotion - just smooth and calm… "We did not have even the slightest increment of time to send for help - for the sea turned strangely murky in an instant and swarms of sea snakes descended upon us from every angle like moths to the flame."

It was as though Link could hear their cries for help, much like his last memory of Hyrule…

"Those that managed to flee now live in seclusion, much like the rest of us here," the Zora said as he stretched out his arms and gestured toward the others that filled the room. "If the darkness even reached our deepest abode, there is no telling where it cannot stretch it's evil fingers and grasp." The Zora leaned in toward Link slightly and said in a quieter voice, "Or when it will find us… It is inevitable… Delaying destiny or fate is only deluding one's self into a false hope… The crutch that drags one down…" Strong, pessimistic words coming from a Zora - some of the most dutiful, respectful, diligent, and loyal of all species… Never has Link seen or heard of one with an utwardly negative emotion.

Must be the alcohol…

This is also when Link began to notice Erwin's odd behavior.

Granted, Erwin had always despised Link since his first conscious day aboard the ship and had been extremely sour since, but his manner of carrying himself and blatantly odd and erratic behavior was just too awkward for his mean attitude, even for Erwin… A couple of the things that seemed out of place were his constant disappearances or seclusion from the rest of the crew. He chose to hide away in a dark corner, or nowhere to be seen. When asked what he was doing or how he was holding up, Erwin would respond with such anomalous answers and skitter off like a cockroach when a candle is lit. Odd indeed…

They all sat and enjoyed themselves before the hour of sleep descended upon them, which prompted one-by-one to take rest in the individual rooms in the hall. Some half-sleepily slinked to their bed. Some grudgingly chugged their remaining beverage and trudged to a room. Some had to be carried to their respective rooms due to the extent of their inebriation. Some closed their doors to be in solitude. Others took refuge in another with accompaniment for reasons that will remain behind closed doors. Few stayed behind to continue carousing. The remaining who lingered were to keep watch, which was a duty that was systematically circulated throughout the entire crew.

Link was among some of the men that stayed behind. He did not drink as much as the others, for he was the one who was to keep watch. Such a task required the vigilance of a wolf and the sobriety of a priest. Well, maybe a step down from a priest…

Okay, quite a few steps down…

While helping others to bed, Link discovered that there was more than one level to this quaint place of escape – about five more below his floor. About half the space was inn designated, the other half people's homes. Most of who were on the run for some reason or another, but down here, all was tranquil - all was one.

After the remaining crew and patrons drank enough (some enough for themselves and others!) the whole place quieted down.

There Link sat, thinking about what the rest of the world is going through and how he was fortunate enough to be away from it all, but ready to find this 'Ganon' and end him once and for all.

Now, that stop was not so bad - it is what happened on their next stop a few months later to Death Mountain, a mountain island mainly inhabited by the Gorons that made the prior stop significant. Death Mountain previously lay just north of Hyrule, overlooking the entire kingdom, but after the darkness came and the rains poured down, it separated from the mainland and drifted far, far away. It's locals, the Gorons, were a big, chubby, brown folk with very plump, round, smooth faces that resembled hedgehogs without the spines, and walk on two feet, baring very deep, tonal voices. They were a peaceful people, but when threatened would strike like a bull backed into a corner. t Also, to fight one Goron, meant to fight a plethora.

The secret entrance here was in the edge of a cliff on the side of mountain, behind a huge magma fall. After the 'key' slid into it's 'lock' a stone ledge protruded out from behind the lava before them, opening a gaping mouth of the lava and a walkway jut out from underneath them, connecting to the doorway which lead to the staircase to pleasantry. The inside of this place was strikingly similar to the previous underground hideout on Isla Luna, but with a lot less wood and more stone, rock, and metal.

What followed was almost as though it were scripted, for the crew did what they always did - became loud and boisterous, leading to, or as a result of, a good time. Link talked with a Goron who joined in their festivities of yelling, laughing, singing, etc. who let him know that all the Zora had mentioned prior was gradually becoming worse even as they spoke. The monsters that were mentioned of/saw were multiplying greatly, and seemed to be increasing in size and level of danger. Some even mutated into disgusting abominations that nary a man who saw one lived to tell of its atrocity. At one point in the conversation, the Goron seemed to be having a little too much of a good time, for all of a sudden he dropped to the floor and curled into a ball, in which he resembled a giant boulder. Such an occurrence is normal for a Goron when they sleep. After Link jumped back for being briefly startled, he and his fellow mates joined in a hearty laugh which was followed by friends of the Goron rolling him back into a room in the inn section.

After the laughter died down, Link took a seat at a table next to the Captain. As usual, Link spied Erwin sitting in the corner of the room by his lonesome…

Oh, wait…

He wasn't alone this time.

Link couldn't quite make out whom Erwin was with, for his companion sat in the darkest, shadowy spot in the corner of the room.

_Good for Erwin_, Link thought. _Hopefully he will make a friend and lighten up…_

"These are trying times, son," the Captain said to Link, without even looking at him, as he took a swig of his drink.

"Yes they are…" Link followed suit and took a drink of his own.

Tonight was not his turn for watch duty, obviously.

The Captain turned to Link, "No doubt as you have seen in your passed seven or so years with us, we pirates get around - we see and hear things most men go without their entire lives."

Link nodded.

"But nothing compares to this evil that has been unleashed upon our world. I have heard that the darkness can, in a sense, infect one of us from right under our very noses - like a contagious disease…"

Link leaned in closer as something caught his ear: the sound of the pitter-patter of someone running down the hall.

The Captain continued, his voice never wavering, "Someone you may have known all your life can become an instrument of the Evil Lord and you could never tell the difference -"

The footsteps drew closer.

"- until it is too late."

They're almost here…

"Always trust your instincts and yourself, Link."

In the blink of an eye, Link whipped out his sword, spun around, and pointed the razor tip of his blade in the direction of the footsteps as a man skidded to a halt in the doorway, out of breath, bleeding, and wearing clothes that were torn, burnt, clawed – completely mangled in so many different ways.

The whole room silenced as everyone turned, eyes wide, gaping at the stranger.

The unknown man's mouth opened slowly, "Th-th-they g-got Isla L-L… L-L-Luna," he said, as he abruptly collapsed to the ground from what seemed like from exhaustion.

A few of the stunned and bewildered onlookers ran over and helped the man back up and aided him in walking over to the bar where the bartender already had a glass of water ready for him. The man took his time with the water as everybody slowly crowded around him, curious as to what was going on, but not wanting to say a word. The one everyone's eyes were fixed on gulped down the liquid like he had not had anything to replenish himself with in days when, finally, after a while - and a quite few glasses of water - the man's trembling had gently set down his cup and he spoke, his voice shaking and still out of breath. "W-we all thought Lucas was Lucas, n-not o-one of those th-th-th-things… He was one of them, he wasn't Lu-L-Lu-Lucas…"

The Captain turned to his swabbie and lowered his head slightly, his eyes never leaving Link, in a way that said, "This is real…" which made Link shudder a bit.

The unknown man continued, "Lucas ha-had been sending messages to the evil be-be-behind our backs. Th-the darkness is onto u-u-us…"

Gasps and loud exhaling reverberated throughout the entire room as if someone mentioned the exact date of the end of the world.

The Zora was right…

"The monsters c-c-came. Th-they're coming a-a-after all of u-us…"

The men all looked around as if trying to size one another up – only in the advent of this newly found treachery…

"They came in waves… L-like the ocean… A s-s-sea of blood… W-we tried to f-fight back but…" his voice trailed off.

The mysterious man groaned and the ones who had helped him earlier proceeded to help him to a room while mentioning something about "… a doctor…" and that he'll "… be alright…"

The Captain locked eyes with the bartender and mouthed, "Keep an eye on him," to which the bartender nodded, looked at two men with swords and twitched his head toward the man being aided down the hallway. The two men stood up and calmly walked after him.

Right after the men left, Erwin bolted into the hallway as well.

"Run, Erwin! You coward!" one of the crew shouted.

The Captain leaned over to Link once again and said, "The clock is against us… Time is winding down…"

Something felt heavy in Link's chest, much like burden he needed to relieve himself of. All he acquired was the opposite of relief: night watch duty again… It was Erwin's turn, but Erwin also disappeared…

Tolerance and patience walk hand-in-hand and losing one meant the losing the other…

Typical.

The next morning, after more people had arrived and everyone began their normal morning bustle, many gathered by the frantic man's door, hoping for more information and a complete rundown of his story of woe and animosity. After repeated knockings, someone politely let them self in.

Wishes of a story to tell others - a story to maybe aid in the struggle…

All they found was the man.

Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

THE EYE OF THE STORM:

"The Eye Blinks and the Tear Flows"

From that point on, the 'long way's and 'secret way's had to be taken everywhere. Everyone was on constant alert – always on edge. Just as the random drunken Goron had babbled about, the monsters they encountered were considerably larger and more dangerous, but luckily they came out each time with minimal damages.

Everything all came together on their next stop at the baron desert island of the Gerudo – a band of dark-skinned woman thieves, notoriously known for their skills of seduction, manipulation, stealth, fighting, and of course, well, thievery… A trivial bit of information that not many know is of their talent at making delicious, spicy foods. One may ask how the Gerudo procreate, being only woman. The answer is simple: select Gerudo (deemed most fit for proliferation) are sent to various other tribes and such to find a suitable mate. The Gerudo normally keep to themselves, but just like any other self-imposed pariah, conceded into banding together, if only in moderation. They are not a people known to possess fear or hide from anything/anyone. But the one thing that they prided themselves the most upon was their ability to either hide something right in plain sight without one realizing it or just plain hiding it – so well enough that is virtually impossible to locate. Just like the entrance to the 'underground' hide-away that lay within their grounds.

The entrance was smack dab in the center of the Swirling Sand Sea – the hottest, most desolate wasteland one had ever seen, complete with horrible tornadoes that could fling a man clear to the center of the world and creatures as venomous as the most vile poison. To find access to the refuge, one needed a compass of 'misdirection'. Only with that could the way through the badlands (dodging all the beasts and surprise sandstorms) that ended just before the most horrible sand tornado imaginable. What made this the most perfect entrance is simple: just walk into the tornado as long as one possessed the magic stone. The biggest, most horrifying display of nature acted as the doorway to safety.

Simplicity is key. People expect to much, only to render themselves incapable of seeing the forest for the trees.

The band of pirates scoped out the Gerudo village to find not a single soul. From there they traversed through the inhospitable surroundings that lead to the retreat.

After they stepped through the swirling torrent of sand they were greeted by the delightful smell of freshly made food, which was an enchantment to any seafarer out on the wild blue for months at a time, eating the same bland substances every single day… The hallway was typical, except for the statues of random famous Gerudos that preceded the current generation and other Gerudo themed things that lined the walls, on which hung huge paints of proud moments in the women's heritage. The bar section was filled with the same ornaments, not to mention the myriads of people - Gerudos, Zoras, Gorons, the Isla Luna folk, humans, elves, et al. This was where the Gerudo must have – not fled, but – chose to hide, because, aside from the ever-growing threat of the evil, the Gerudo aren't a well-liked tribe.

The crew spread out amongst the crowd to either talk to friends, come across an open seat, or make purchases from the various merchants. Link headed straight to the bar and sat, his head in his hands, his elbows on the bar itself. Something had to be done about all this… He felt as though he had to finish this.

_End_ it.

Just then, the bartender slid a drink under Link's nose. Link looked up at the glass-sliding man who pointed at the crowd behind Link. Baffled, and quite intrigued, Link turned around to look in the direction of the pointed finger and to his astonishment, it was pointed at a beautiful woman who sat right next to the Captain at a table. She nodded her head at him and winked. Link thanked the bartender, picked up his glass, and made his way through the mass to the woman and the Captain.

"Link, this is Nabooru, head of the Gerudos," the Captain introduced.

Link was stunned. Nabooru had the darker shade of skin, but was wearing normal clothes. Aside from that, her eyes were a bright blue and her hair was a fiery red… She was breathtaking…

He extended his hand as she did the same. Her skin was soft to the touch, very velvety – smoother than the razor sharp blade of his sword, but also felt like it too could slice through his fingers at any moment. For as long as she held his hand, he felt a strange, tingly sensation from where his hand met hers.

"You are strong, child," Nabooru breathed, the expression on her face solemn, yet held a hint of bewilderment. "… Strong, yet very stubborn…"

"You got that right," the Captain chuckled.

And what is when it hit him – she was 'reading' him per se. She could sense his emotions, how he felt, and what he was thinking. He knew this because he could do the same to her. She was scared… Scared of the darkness… So very afraid… They all were… He knew she was having a tough time reading him. That and the fact that she could not believe what she did read. He held no fear. Well, the fear of losing was the only one he could not let go. Throughout all his training thus far he failed to learn one thing: how to look beyond his own self-doubt. Yet _she_ was frightened… The Gerudo legacy had _long_ since preceded her maybe…

Nabooru quickly let go. She knew that he was returning her favor. Thoughts were meant to be private. Hypocrisy is apparently not so privy to discretion. Her slightly baffled expression told him that she was trying to piece together the puzzle of how he could turn her gift back unto her. Gerudo were not known to show emotion of _anything_…

Things where definitely changing… For the worse… The darkness is getting to everyone… And somehow Link knew the worse was yet to come… This was just the eye of the storm…

The Captain turned to Link. "I first met Nabooru many years ago. Ever since I was a boy I wanted to become one of the infamous Gerudo. But, naturally, I lacked a few things!" He laughed as he looked down. "But, at any rate," he looked back up, "we first met in Thanwyd – that town full of nothing but those rich, stuck-up types. We were both planning on, let's just say, 'relinquishing' them of some of their 'burdens'." He grinned slightly at Nabooru. "Damn near killed each other we did!" He laughed again then turned back to Nabooru, whose gaze was completely fixated on Link still.

"And what an unexpected turn of events…" she said in a shallow, emotionless voice then quickly turned to the Captain who put a strange look upon his face, "… that would eventually lead us here." Again she turned back to Link.

Link got a strange feeling in his stomach. A pain. No, a sick anxious/nervous feeling. No, emptiness. He wasn't sure… He stood up quickly. "I'm going to go get another drink. Can I get anyone anything?"

The other two shook their heads.

"Alright then," he said as he inhaled deeply and gulped down a decent amount of saliva. There he stood. He felt as though if his eyes left Nabooru's he would lose something. Something that would fill the emptiness…

_This is ridiculous!_ He quickly turned and mingled his way through the throng over to the bar.

Long winded exhale…

As he stood waiting for the bartender he thought about everything.

Why?

Why was this all happening?

Why was Ganon doing all this?

It didn't make any sense. Just like his mother's death all those years ago, this was still slowly sinking in. Too slow. The kind of pace that seemed as though it were to never end, only leave him teetering on the brink of understanding/acceptance while it taunted and mocked him for his ignorance, dangling the truth/brevity before him just out of reach all the while waiting for him to fall down and end up worse than he was in the beginning.

The beginning…

And that's when a tap came form his shoulder.

When he turned around a look of disbelief struck his face.

"Link?" the familiar man said.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, man! Of all… How you been, man?" the young man asked excitedly.

"Fine, fine, I guess," Link answered as he racked his brain. It couldn't be…

"You don't remember me, do ya?"

Oh, wow! "Eamon!" Link exclaimed, his face beaming. What a pleasant surprise!

"Yeah!" Eamon laughed as the two gave each other a nice big, brotherly hug.

"Alyssa here too?" Link questioned as he looked around, scrupulously through the swarm.

"Yeah, she's right here," Eamon said as he turned around and tapped a blonde girl on the shoulder, causing her to turn around and face them.

Incredible…

"You remember Link, don't you, Alyssa?"

"Of course," she blushed.

"You – you look amazing…" Link gawked.

"Easy now, man. That's my sister," Eamon interceded.

The other two giggled.

"Sow how you doing, Link?" Alyssa smiled.

"Can't complain, I guess."

That's when Eamon noticed Link's piercings. "Are – are you a p-_pirate_?" he gasped.

Link didn't say a word.

There was a silence that resounded between the three. In an attempt to break that Link jumped in, "So, how's everything back home?"

The brother and sister exchanged gloomy glances.

"You mean Hyrule?" Eamon said with a foreboding look upon his face. "Ever since… Well… That night, things have changed…"

Link knew this already but he felt it swelling up in his chest worse than ever. He just had to hear it firsthand.

"We haven't been there in about six years now," Alyssa said, her caring eyes slightly upset. "Everyone that's still there is scared of –" she leaned in really close and said just above a whisper, "– the evil."

Evil… Is there any other word to describe it?

Link felt a surge of anger course through his veins.

Eamon then added, "Things are terrible there, worse than any other place we've seen so far."

"But what about Mena?" Link jumped in and said with an anxiousness that hoped to hear some good news amidst all this mess – a hope for something he felt he already new the answer to but was still unwilling to accept.

Eamon just shook his head.

Alyssa voiced for her brother's shaking head, "No one's heard from her since… well… you know… Not to mention, the King is gone and we heard that princess Zelda has been kidnapped. The whole town is in such disarray, it's horrible…"

"Somebody's gotta something about this," Link gritted his teeth and scowled.

"Yeah, but what," Eamon played Devil's advocate. "No doubt most, if not _all_, the people here – _all over_ – would love to do something about this, the fact is plain and simple: the evil outnumbers us, at least three or four to one. We are small. They are many."

"We're also so very scared," Alyssa added, which was followed by her older brother jabbing her in her side with is elbow. She returned it with a dirty look then continued. "Deny it or not," she glared at Eamon then looked back at Link, "maybe if everyone just had someone to look up to. Someone to lead them – give them hope.

"See! That's the problem!" Link exclaimed. "Everyone is plagued by fear! Apprehension is a disease, and every disease has a cure." The realization crept in. He sighed and unclenched his teeth. "But I know what you mean… I guess we're at a loss…" At that point is when he decided he needed to get back to Hyrule. If only to see that it was not nearly as bad as Eamon, Alyssa, and everyone else had made it seem. But he already knew that he was wrong. They were right. He had been homesick for the passed six-and-a-half years, but now it seemed as though there were no home to be sick for. Realization can be a remedy. His childhood was replaced by this damned maniacal influence. His adolescent years had been spent being an adult. Someone had to pay. He took a deep breath. Held it… and exhaled slowly. Calming… Must keep his head clear… Cannot let emotions cloud judgment… "Listen, guys, it was great seeing you again, and I'm sure I'll see you both before we leave, but I need to have some time to myself – which is something I haven't had the pleasure of in over six years."

"Yeah, sure, no problem, Link," Eamon reluctantly granted.

"Yeah, no worries," Alyssa agreed, also diffidently.

Link knew that they wanted him to stay, which he did, but something beckoned him back to a room in the inn section where he planned to rest his weary head that night. Was it that empty feeling? Regret? Denial? Hatred? Pain? Something else? He couldn't decide but he just _had_ to get out of there. He left them with sad faces. Something he was used to being left with himself.

He opened the door to his room, slammed it behind himself, and fell backward, and leaned against it. His room smelled of something flowery. A lantern atop a table sat in the far right corner of the tiny room, illuminating everything, albeit not that great. He inhaled deeply and slowly again but this time released it quickly and all at once.

After standing for a while he walked over to the bed and sat at the foot.

Something was wrong.

Of course something's wrong…

No… Something _here_… _Now_…

Slyly he gripped the handle of his sword, slowly inhaled again, then quickly spun around, stopping the blade just as soon as it reached Nabooru's neck. The blade of her small dagger was mocking him against his own collar. There they sat, facing one another. Wrists ached to twitch in such a manner to bring about an eventual victor in this standoff. Link could feel her gazing through his eyes and into his mind. He was doing the same to her.

"How are you able to do that?" she said in an abrasive voice just above a whisper. "Only Gerudo can…"

"I have no idea," Link interposed.

"Do not lie to me, my boy. I know who you are…"

"I'm not lying… How do you know me?"

"You are the one who struck the evil down. He wants you. He will have you. He _will_ kill you…"

Link couldn't control a shudder that ravaged through the inner workings of his body.

"You must leave at once. You will bring the evil here," Nabooru said as she slowly lowered her blade.

Link took the hint and lowered his as well as he said, "I thought you Gerudo were master of hiding and stealth."

"Young man, you should never put your faith in such legacies, for they are constantly being re-written and amended. Just as the folklore that rules this world and the prophecies that bind them together. You mustn't fear me, as I am the one that is frightened." Never has a Gerudo displayed such emotion or truthfulness of themselves before others – let alone that of weakness.

"Of the evil…" Link said.

She shook her head. "Of you…"

He scrunched his eyebrows in a quizzical manner.

"I can feel him in you, as he can feel you in him. I can see him in your eyes, as he sees you in his own reflection. You _will_ bring about an end. An end to the evil… Or an end to us. Yet, either way, he cannot win without you. For without one, there cannot be the other."

And before Link could say a single word in a puzzled response, two loud thumps came from the door, followed by it leisurely opening a few inches and the Captain's voice crept through the aperture, "Link? Link, you awake?"

"Yeah," Link's voice vaguely trembled.

"You sleepin?"

"I was about to…"

"Oh, well, I just came to tell you that Erwin is going to pull watch tonight, so get some rest 'fore we head out tomorrow."

"Thanks, Captain. Where we headed?"

"To a place for you to start your journey back home."

"What?"

"Sleep tight, son," the Captain said as he gradually shut the door, but just before it was completely shut, he said in a louder voice, "You're losing your edge, Nabooru," then wholly closed the door.

Link looked over at Nabooru who had already stood up and began walking toward the door.

"Remember my words, young one: You are the light in the darkness."

"But what does that mean?"

Link was cut-off by Nabooru flicking her wrist at the lantern, which blew out and engulfed the room in total darkness. "Also remember, that legacies and many misnomers are the reason scores of us are still alive." After her voice finished reverberating in the small space, and although he never heard the door open or close, he knew that she had left.

Moments passed, leading up to Link lying awake in bed. All the thoughts of a thousand years seemed to pass through his mind like millions of people whispering of tragedy only to fall in one big nameless sea and became parts of the whole, which constituted a faceless evil. Faceless, but not nameless.

Ganondorf.

Link's eyes strained to make anything out in the darkness he lay in: something – anything – that proved that there was something real and true – something forever – among the shadows.

But, alas, it never happened.

He could not sleep.

He knew that if he tried, he would fail miserably.

So if he never tried he could never fail.

But, sometimes losing is a victory masked by doubt, insecurity, and fear.

He closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

THE EYE OF THE STORM:

"The Blur From the Tear"

"Link…" a voice whispered all around him, echoing into eternity.

He opened his eyes into darkness. It was not the room in which he lay, but an empty, hollow void. With his feet already planted firmly on nothing he walked toward the voice. Where did it come from? Where did it go?

"Link…"

There it was again… So familiar…

"Please, Link…"

He knew that voice among thousands.

Mena…

"Mena?" he said aloud, not realizing the strength in which he projected it. Those two syllables did not reverberate or return back to him.

"Link, please help me…"

"Mena! Where are you?" he yelled as he looked all over.

No response.

"Don't worry! I'm coming! I'll save you!" he screamed as he began to run. No destination in mind – he just ran.

No sounds of footsteps. No air rushing passed his face. Only oblivion.

"Link, there is not much time left…"

"Mena! _Where are you?_"

Just then, off in the distance, he saw something.

Faster he bolted.

The castle.

The closer he became, the more the building's appearance deteriorated into ruin and abandon.

"Mena, I'm coming!"

From a speck to almost full scale it grew. He was so close… Until he smacked into something – something unseen to the naked eye that felt like a wall of sort – and came to a screeching halt. He fell to his back and quickly rose again on impulse. As his hands waved in front of him, he found the invisible barrier. His fists slammed upon it, but only resulted in throbbing hands.

No moving farther. Impeded by an unknown force, just outside of reach. Just one step away from success. Just one step away from Mena.

What to do, what to do… He _had_ to get in there! Mena was in trouble! But, alas, he could not find a way.

With a moment of perplexity and self-doubt came a sense of deluding disillusionment – maybe she's all right… What haunted the air next shattered that.

"LINK!" her high-pitched urgent wail split his eardrums into a plethora of unrepairable shards.


	4. Chapter 4

THE EYE OF THE STORM:

"The Vision Focuses and Everything Becomes Clear"

Link sat up quickly, his body drenched in a sweat that felt like acid eating away at his skin. One's body sweats to cool the host down – this felt like the definition of irony. Before him the Captain stood at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, kid, grab your sword, get up, and get moving," he said, his voice more stern than normal, yet with a hint a fear and very hushed.

Link knew he could trust the Captain and his judgment. He also knew better than to question that judgment or his motives.

They were out in the hallway, which was pitch black, by the time Link whispered, "What's going on?" as he walked down the hall behind the Captain with his sword swinging before him as an object detector.

"That damned Erwin," the Captain growled. "Left his post. I sent Bjorn to go look for him but he couldn't find 'em anywhere. Oh, he better not come back if he knows what's good for 'em. I'll do a lot wors' than those damned monsters _ever _would…"

"So, they're coming?" Link whispered as he ran into the Captain who had apparently stopped.

"Ssssshhhh!"

Link obeyed.

"Already here…" The Captain's voiced trailed off, and behind it rose the sound of hundreds of claws tapping upon the wooded floors as the brutes walked closer.

What could Link and the Captain do? They couldn't hide in the darkness when the creatures that stalked them were born and raised in their present foreboding cloak.

Closer.

Think… Must think…

Closer.

There must be _something_ around here… The environment always yields options/help.

Closer.

Time is ticking down.

Closer.

"Found it!" the Captain said in an excited, yet urgent, murmur.

Just as the Captain grabbed Link's arm, Link heard a shatter of glass immediately followed by flames bursting before him. Into the fire a grotesque beast lurched its head towards Link and let out a deafening roar. Its ugly, yellow, pointed teeth were matched only by its huge lips and hellish froglike appearance. Right as the beast swung a staff, with a razor-sharp blade attached at the tip, at Link's face the Captain pulled him into a secret hallway. The blade whipped just passed Link's face, sending a whiff of smoke and dust into his eyes and blowing his hair back, then stuck into the wall. The Captain slammed about on the wall, looking for a switch, until the secret door slammed shut and they were alone in the darkness once again.

"We can't just leave everyone in there to die!" Link exclaimed as the sounds of the creatures attempting to break through the door pounded into his thumping heart.

"They're alright, but we need to keep moving," the Captain said as he drug Link along.

"But how?"

"We were given a chance to escape just in time," Captain said as they trudged down a long, dark, cramped hallway with the sounds of the beasts slowly diminishing. The monsters wanted in. Link and the Captain wanted out. The monsters wanted _them. _The monsters _will_ get in.

"How?" Link panted as he fumbled through the darkness.

"The Gerudo. Just because you don't see them doesn't mean that they're not there."

_Outside_, Link thought. _In the desert…_ The Gerudo aren't dumb. But sometimes they sacrifice certain things to achieve a goal that is otherwise unattainable unless priceless things are given up – such as themselves. Anti-Gerudo thinking, but sometimes thinking as the total opposite, is the nature of the best course of action. Be thyself, retain the past, and accept adjust with inevitability. The future constantly beckons to be changed like a blank canvas screaming for the artist to put forth himself upon the unclear that is the future. Right now their canvas was burning.

"There!" the Captain cried out.

A faint light just ahead. A light that symbolized safety.

*CRASH!*

With every good thing to come, a turn of events brought them back to the darkness in every sense of the word.

The monsters had gotten in.

"Faster! We must hurry!" the Captain shouted.

Again, Link obeyed without second thoughts.

The light grew bigger and brighter with every step. The sound of the beasts' claws upon the wood floor mixed with their ghastly grunting and roaring grew two times as close as their self-defined security. It must lead out to the desert, for Link could feel a heat emanating from before him.

They _can_ make it…

With each step Link could feel the warmth and taste the freedom more and more, regardless of the death that loomed behind them. The shadows of the past, present, and future brandished the wings of demons for use on a hellish mission bent on Link's destruction. That meant nothing, for they had to be at least twenty feet from the source of the light/heat while the beasts were at least twice that behind them.

They _will_ make it…

But in that moment of aspiration and fleeting glimpse of security the ceiling above and in front of them came crashing down like a reality of an inescapable loss and denial.

As more monsters came bursting down through the ceiling Link and the Captain skidded to a halt. Flames followed the new-comers as about ten or so of them stood, glaring their evil eyes into their fresh prey. The ones that followed stopped about ten feet from the two non-evil ones. Two hands' worth of fingers counting the enemies and twenty feet of death separated Link and the Captain from escape. Evil behind them taunted to attempt a miracle.

The flavor of an eventual loss left a sour taste in Link's mouth and stung the back of his throat.

The light from up ahead finally shed itself upon everything and granted them the privilege of sight once again. Although the sights they saw were not nearly what they had hoped for, they were thankful nonetheless. And in that light, the Captain and Link exchanged glances. Each had a hand on their sword, ready to pull, unsheathe, and die fighting. Each knew that once they drew their blade that was the cue for their opposition to rush forth and attack. They knew this. There was no other alternative.

Hands ready. They stood back to back. Minds made up. By this time the fire had swiftly spread all around them, which did nothing to deter the beasts, who continued to growl and let loose deafening roars of bloodlust.

It was now or never…

*SHINK*

Swords out and up.

And just like clockwork the monsters flooded through the fire.

"Link… Link?"

Link looked up. It was Fleagle, one of the stouter crewmen.

"We're just abou' ready to dock," ol chubby said with a look that said he was sorry for disturbing Link's peace and quiet.

"Alright," Link answered as he stood up and accompanied Fleagle to the deck.

When they reached the deck Fleagle handed Link a spyglass – something that one looks through to see things that are far away by making them appear closer. Link looked through to his homeland, the beautiful land of…

This was not Hyrule.

This land paid no resemblance to the town he once loved. This place was dark. Trees lay on their sides. Acres upon acres looked of smoldering ash. Buildings were all boarded up and dilapidated. The list went on and on.

Furious, Link shoved the spyglass back into Fleagle's chest, causing the surprised crewmate to let out a grunt, and walked over to the Captain who was barking out orders left and right. "Where are we?"

The Captain, with a sullen expression upon his face, looked at Link and responded, "Hyrule, son…"

"This isn't Hyrule!" Link in a very disappointed, yet deluded manner, shouted as he raised his hand out in the direction of the hellhole that was their present destination. "Hyrule _is_ beautiful! Hyrule _is_ peaceful!yHHdlkfjsldfjsdfH"

"But not anymore…" The Captain interrupted.

"This place is ugly and run down and…"

"The Captain interjected again, "You're right, this place _is_ terrible."

"But you said that we were going to Hyrule!" Link exclaimed very dishearteningly.

And with that the Captain responded with, "Yes, I did…" as he laid his hand on Link's shoulder. "And we're here…", he added as he looked into Link's eyes, also in a very sullen manner. "What's left of it…"


	5. Chapter 5

THE EYE OF THE STORM

"The Painful Truth"

Once the ship docked at what used to be a port, the crew disembarked. As Link ran to catch up with the Captain he overheard the crew talking amongst themselves about how much this once beautiful place went to waste. Erwin of course lagged behind sluggishly, followed by grandfather.

When Link finally reached the Captain he was so full of rage. This ire came from many places, but mostly from the fact that he could not have stopped this atrocity from happening. "I thought you said I was going back home…"

"No," the Captain said in a low voice, "I said you were to start your journey back home."

"This is… _Was _my home… I have no home…"

All of a sudden the Captain came to a standstill and stopped Link by placing his hand on Link's chest and slyly pointing at his sword while grasping his own and pulling it slightly out. "Ssssshh!"

The sound of footsteps behind them ceased, which lead to the sound of steel blades being drawn.

Everyone looked around.

Not a sound was made.

They all continued to look about for the cause of their sudden curtail of movement.

Finally Link grew weary of all this waiting. "Are you planning on killing it?"

"What?" the Captain questioned as he continued to stand firm, waiting for this unknown threat.

"Whatever it is you're waiting for."

"If it poses a threat, then perhaps…"

"Well, it's no use."

"Why?" asked the Captain as he turned and gave Link a very curious look.

"Because…"

"Because why?" The Captain's blade inched out further.

POOF! It burst through the trees and flew around the whole group, letting loose maniacal giggles as it zipped about. This caused everyone, save for Link, to withdrawal their blades in such a manner as to mean war.

"Because it's already dead," Link said.

One by one, each of the pirates shouted out variations of "What is that?", "Is that a ghost?", and of the such.

Grandpa came rushing forward. "Stop! Don't move! It's a Poe!" Of course no one paid the old man any heed regardless of the fact that he was much wiser beyond any of their years.

"A what?" the Captain attempted to yell above the commotion.

Grandpa walked over to the Captain so he could be heard better. "A Poe. Poes are restless spirits the Gods condemned to inhabit the land due to some misfortunes they cause unto others whilst they were still alive. But, it has been said, that years ago the Gods banished them far away from Hyrule…"

"Don't lay that 'Gods and Goddesses' nonsense on me, old man," the Captain scolded.

"Belief or not, they're still up there, Captain," Grandfather assured.

"Aside from myths, are these Poes dangerous?"

"Not unless provoked, which is why I tried to get the men to -"

Grandfather was suddenly interrupted by a girlish-type squeal that was emitted from one of the manly men that made up this crew of geniuses.

"- stop…" Grandpa finished as he shook his head in a 'what-an-idiot' manner. The Captain and Link looked at each other and did the same then all three rushed over to where the men had formed a circle around the girlie one and were yelling.

When the three breached the circle they found Fleagle lying on the ground twitching about.

"Do something!" the Captain firmly ordered Link's grandfather.

Grandpa shrugged and said, "There's nothing I _can_ do."

"Well you better think of something quick!"

"Captain, please – there is nothing to worry about. All we…"

"Nothing to worry about?" the Captain interposed. "My man is lying on the ground writhing in pain!" he exclaimed as he pointed down at Fleagle.

"I assure you that he is in no pain, Captain."

That's when Fleagle ceased to twitch and roll about. There was a deafening silence that hung like razors in the air, ready to cut through any recoil of humanity, screaming that Fleagle lay dead.

They all stood, eyes fixed on Fleagle, praying that he was not deceased. Link knew the Captain wanted to just unleash upon Grandfather but was caught in his own hope against what he perceived this to be. No one said a word. Not a single sound.

Except for a faint, raspy, breathy voice that spoke something other than their native tongue. This caused the whole group to look around, in wonder of where this foreign speaking was coming from.

Quiet again.

At least half of the men still clutched their swords, ready for attack.

Again, the voice came from nowhere.

Was it?

All then men locked their pupils upon Fleagle and, one by one, slowly leaned forward. Not a soul moved nor made a sound. Moments passed. Just when all hope had begun to expire and the circle started to lean back, Fleagle sprang to his feet in a manner that no obese man had ever thought possible. The whole ring jumped back a couple steps and raised their weapons in the advent of a posed threat, yet did not expect to use them right away until their curiosity was quenched.

Again Fleagle spoke and again no sense was made. He looked around at everyone but when his eyes reached Link they stopped moving and an ominous look came over his face. This lead to him walking toward Link, who stood his ground whilst the others backed off, blades still pointed at their mate. Somehow Link knew that Fleagle posed no such threat, but it was obvious that no one else shared his intuition. Fleagle stopped just inches from his eyes' target and reached for Link's medallion. After he examined it for a brief moment he lurched back suddenly and let it fall back against Link's chest.

Fleagle put one hand on his chest, the other palm facing Link and said in that raspy, breathful voice which seemed to retain a sense of nobility. "Please do not fear me."

"I don't," Link assured.

Fleagle lowered his hands and continued. "I am Sir Lazar Dyson of His Majesty's Royal Guard. I have traveled a great distance to find your galleon."

"May I ask why?" Link wondered.

"I would like to offer my services in the banishment of the veil that resulted in my present form. Now may I ask you a question, young sir?"

"Sure."

"Where did one such as yourself obtain an amulet of such beauty?" Fleagle's face remained ever so straight as a gifted liar, but Link somehow knew that this Dyson was true to his word.

"It was my mother's."

"Aaahhh, yes – I can see it now. You bare a striking resemblance to her, you do."

"You knew my mother?" Link asked astonishingly.

"Everyone did, young sir. She was the most kind, caring, and understanding angel the Gods lost the pleasure of having in their company, she was. But, regrettably, during the dark time those fourteen years ago when an evil surfaced, she became one with the Gods again. Twas a sad day for one and all her, in this world. She lost her mortality protecting you, lad."

"Protecting me?" Link asked before his heart blocked his throat and impeded any words to exit.

"Do you not recall? I guess you were not too far into your mortal life… Someone set out with a mission of abducting children of your years at that point in time. The one responsible has yet to be discovered, along with the missing children."

"They were looking for _me_…"

"Yes, my child. Seven years pass and a new evil surfaced, and that is, again, what brought me to my current disposition. We survived one bout with madness then another sprung forth. The one who came to our lands brought with him a great power – a power far superior than that I have ever witnessed or envisioned. This power seemed to supercede the Gods in so many ways, which is why I do not follow the average conventions as to one believes upon the Poe." Fleagle then unexpectedly spun around when he returned to face Link a look of urgency was across his face. "You mustn't linger for long here. Evil is very much afoot and pursuing for your band. Please be very wary. Now, I must be going, but remember, if you are ever in need of my services, or the services of my former brothers in arms, fret not to call upon us. I bid you farewell for now, young knight."

And with that, Sir Dyson spewed forth from the apex of Fleagle's skull and disappeared back to the company of the vegetation, high-pitched cackles following him.

As Fleagle stood, dumbfounded, and repeatedly asked "What happened?" the crew closed in around Link, all with confused looks of their own. Grandfather was the first to ask, "What did he say?"

"You were standing right there – you _had_ to have heard 'em…" Link said with a weird expression of perplexity upon his face.

They all shook their heads.

"All we heard was some sort of other language," the Captain said.

That's when it hit Link like a giant Goron boulder: he was the only one who understood Sir Dyson. The only one to have heard all that was said. The only one blessed with the knowledge of the past, present, and future that the fallen knight had bestowed upon him.

"How did you know that it was, well, a Poe?" the Captain earnestly inquired.

Link just shrugged and said, "I could feel him…"

As they walked to town, Link divulged to the open ears of curiosity of what he was enlightened with, save for the things of his mother that he deemed all his own. But once they reached the municipality - rather what was left of it - all talk of anything diminished, leaving only the whispering of what Hyrule used to be in the wind. Everything was as how Link saw it through the spyglass, except now, right up close amidst the atrocity, it all seemed so much worse. They could tell that people still inhabited the town, but no one was to be seen. The most heart-wrenching, yet disturbing, sight was most definitely Hyrule's symbol of hope and courage: the castle.

The fortress's walls were crumbled. The gate was mangled beyond recognition, pieces strewn about. A huge crater was all that was left of where the stronghold once stood, for it stood no more – it soared, hundreds of feet high in the air. The exhilarating sight it once was only left a feeling of dread and horror. The old gray stones that comprised the palace were now a ghastly black that seemed to move slightly as though it were alive. It was though it stood between two dimensions, what could be the glory of a former Hyrule, and a darker, more sinister hell that seemed to be inevitable to engulf the entire world. No bridge, ladder, or any other link connected the earth and the bastion.

The entire crew shuddered as no one could tear his eyes from the dire spectacle. Finally Link managed to free himself from the inexplicable grasp of prospect of the castle and was able to lead by example and conduct everyone away. He could not bear to behold the display any longer. Then, after about twenty minutes or so of investigating Link politely excused himself so that he could visit his old home for what seemed to be the last time.

"Link, where you goin'?" a crewmate asked as Link walked passed.

"Let him be. His past needs cleansing," Grandpa responded.

On his way to his former house, a flood of memories broke through a dam that was supposed to be indestructible. Emotions were meant to be kept inside, but the flow of feelings brought forth a display of inner turmoil. It was at this point that his quest for Ganon wasn't about revenge anymore, but rather a mission to end this filthy tyranny.

His house looked horrible. The straw roof yielded holes burnt through. Doors and windows were boarded up. Garden had long since died.

He stood before the front door, still able to hear his father calling to him. _How did Grandfather know that this was coming?_ All these memories… Where would he bright right then if this had never happened? Working with his father on Lon Lon's ranch? Helping the mask trader obtain new masks? It didn't matter. The past was done. He couldn't think of the present as any other way except for this misery. It was as though it was inevitable… With all his might he tried to pull the planks from the front door and use them to block out all his sadness and anger. Fed up, he drew his sword, summoned all his pent-up frustration, and exploded through the barricaded door and into the house.

Everything was covered with dust, cobwebs, or ash. Link could still see his father sitting at the dinner table, leaned back, and rubbing his belly after a very filling and delicious meal. This was reality, but it seemed like an awful nightmare that he could not wake from and run to his mother's loving arms and breathe in the safety and security that she exhaled. Mother was dead. Along with father. The only thing left was the drive to set things right so each unlawful death will not go in vain – the guilty _will_ be punished. This insanity _will_ end. Link will make sure of that. The burden of countless lost lives tried its hardest to pull him down as they clutched to his shoulders, but he neither gave in nor brushed them off, just kept them there as a constant reminder and a reason – millions upon millions of – to strive for the common goal of all his people. Not only his people, but for _everyone_.

He made his way down the hall and stood in the doorway to his old bedroom. It seemed as though it were just yesterday when the monsters assaulted this peaceful town. Link could still see the imprint of the beast on his window. All he wanted to do was lay in his comfortable, familiar (although not anymore) bed for one final spell, and he did just that. The bed in which his mother would tuck him in then narrate to him tales of great triumph and adventure until he could not hold his heavy lids open any longer. Curled up in a ball, visions of dreams he once had in that very same cradle came surging forth, many of which he had long since forgotten.

Dreams, much like memories, are mysterious things. They can be forgotten, but they never leave. Sometimes they are a gift - other times a curse. Like a plague they can infect the one who remembers, affecting decisions and actions, thus changing the future. But, the future is much like the recollections that can be relived over and over countless times. Link somehow knew he would be reliving this over and over for years to come. Strange, though, it wouldn't be years, only mere months.

Something caught his eye over by the window, saturated in the sun's light yet shrouded in the dust and ash that hung in the vast emptiness of the air. His teddy bear. Link arose from his bed and walked over, kneeling beside it. The solemn look upon the bear's face had never faded throughout these passed years. Although, the rest of its features, no matter how minute, had quite diminished due to the succumbing of time, much like Link's own body and mind due to the ever-growing darkness. It felt as though it had begun becoming part of him. He could feel it… Pulsing… Breathing… Growing…

His bear was still very soft to the touch as he pressed it up against his face. The scent of his childhood was strong upon it.

Just when he was hopelessly lost in the memories of a past he could have never changed he heard the pitter-patter of footsteps from down the hall coming toward him. A young, blonde-haired boy burst through the door and jumped in Link's bed, quickly hiding under the blanket, not leaving an inch of himself to be visible.

Link quickly stood up and dropped the bear to his feet and took a couple steps backward.

"Now where did he go?" a woman's voice, so calm and soothing said from right outside the door, followed by the owner of the voice, a beautiful blonde that seemed to glide above the ground with every step she took. "Now where on earth could that little boy be?"

Faint giggles came from the blanket, which exuded a big, obvious lump of the boy.

"Hmm… I just can't seem to find him anywhere! I guess I'll just have to go to bed without telling him a bedtime story tonight…"

"No! I'm right here, mom!" the boy squealed as he burst out of the covers and stood atop his warm, comforting divan.

"Oh!" his mom feigned a gasp as she put her hand upon her chest and staggered back in her act of astonishment. "Alright, then, young man, lay back down and I'll tuck you in."

He immediately tossed his legs out from underneath, fell to his bed, and pulled the covers to his chin. His mom walked over to Link, bent over, picked up the teddy bear, and walked over to the bed where the young boy lay. She tucked him in tightly and slid the bear under the blanket next to him, which he in turn quickly grabbed and held tightly to his chest. "What story are you gonna tell tonight?" the boy said with eager eyes.

The boy's father stood in the doorway with a very content and proud look upon his face.

"Hmmm…" his heavenly mother thought aloud as she sat on the edge of his bed and leaned over to him, her left arm propped next to him to support herself. "Did I ever tell you of how the Gods and Goddesses formed our beautiful land?"

"No…" the boy said very fervently.

"Well then," she said as she licked her lips, "… in the beginning…"

"It is good to call upon the past for guidance in the present", a voice said, "but you… you _live_ in the past, my son…" Grandfather walked through the image of Link's father, causing it to melt away in the air. "The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days…"

To Link's confusion, he was still crouched, clutching his old animal friend. His grip had tightened immensely.

"Come, child, we must be going. The Captain has asked that we all meet in the old tavern in town."

Link stood up and dropped the bear to the floor again. "I'll be there."

Grandfather nodded then proceeded to hobble away.

Once again the house was empty. Although Link was inside, he comprised nothing of anything that filled something. He was hollow and empty much like his former residence. He too was burnt and filled with ash. Filthy, begging to be cleansed and reveal the beauty that was once the former self.

After Grandfather had left, Link made his way over to his secret hiding place under the floorboards. The wood easily lifted and revealed his covert place to be smothered in cobwebs, which he quickly removed. Everything was as he remembered - his candle, his hidden rupee stash… Everything except for one thing: the mask. How did it get back here? It didn't matter. He snatched it up and sealed the floor once again.

He then made his way into his father's room. No longer did it smell of his father's normal scent of hard work and sacrifice. He did not want to linger for much longer – he only sought to procure one memento to carry with him that was once his father's, but, his father was a simple man and cared not much for material possessions. Instead, Link found a pair of his dad's old green clothes – something that he could _literally_ keep close to him. And after one last breathing in of sanctuary, sanity, and reason, he bid his memories farewell as he exited his former abode.

Before he made his way over to the old pub, Link had one final stop to make and as he stood under the Old Oak Tree, which didn't seem as big now, he thought of his final night of peace. That led to his eyes to the ground beneath his feet. It didn't make any bit of difference presently if he satisfied almost a decade long curiosity. For all he knew he had no more friend whose trust he could betray. As much as he detested admitting it, the feeling was always there. His fingertips stabbed into the earth and pulled the dirt away until he found the pouch. Anxious to see what was inside, he ripped it open and poured the contents of the small bag into the palm of his hand.

Rupees.

That was it? That was a decent amount of money – about a month or two's worth of his father's wages, but _that was it?_ Why was Mena so secretive and uptight about it?

One memory led to another, which led to Link's one last bleeding reflection: By the hands of the Gods, she had better be all right…


	6. Chapter 6

THE EYE OF THE STORM:

"20/20 Vision in Hindsight"

The tavern reeked of old age and decomposition. It was the same in there as it was in his house – dead. Every crewman was accounted for. Most were searching for remnants of what the quality establishment used to sell to quench one's thirst, depression, or weariness – whatever one ailed from. Once everyone gathered around, finished in their probing, the Captain began to speak, but Link paid him no heed, for he was too busy trying to piece together the puzzle that he deemed beyond coincidence. How was it that the evil knew of their whereabouts? It was not omnipotent however, just spread vastly like butter over the crumbling bread that was his world. Especially since the areas that they visited were heavily guarded, shrouded in the utmost secrecy, and protected by strong magic.

The only thing Link overheard the Captain say was what was on his own mind: Treason. Treachery. A spy. Someone two facing them behind their backs in aid to the darkness that they constantly fought/fled from. While Link fiddled with his mask the mystery slowly started to unravel in his mind.

Right as Link drew his sword and the beasts wailed and charged in on them in the hidden hallway buried beneath the surface of the Swirling Sand Sea, a small spherical object dropped from the hole in the ceiling and rolled to their feet. It was as though a siren's song had pierced through the air from that article that stopped before them, for everyone, including the bloodthirsty creatures came to a sudden halt. One and all stared down upon the black, metallic sphere, which let out a hissing noise and a sparkle that gradually moved in upon it.

Another orb fell from above.

Swiftly it all clicked.

Without anymore delay, Link hastily kicked one sphere towards the monsters that came through the ceiling, picked up the other hissing ball, and launched it between the eyes of the beast closest to the Captain that had been chasing them from behind. As a collective the beasts all roared and began to scatter away.

But it was too late.

The Captain and Link dropped to the floor and put their hands over their heads as both the bombs went off. Every inch would have been polluted with the remains of the recently combusted evil had each piece of malevolence not burst into dust and slowly float to the floor.

Link and the Captain lifted their heads to find Nabooru and a fellow Gerudo companion drop in from overhead.

"We must leave at once!" Nabooru said in a loud, stern voice. "It is all coming down!"

It was all coming down indeed…

The four of them hauled out into the desert as quickly as they could.

As soon as the last foot exited out into the wasteland the whole hallway collapsed within itself.

Panting, they all looked around, expecting to be drenched in the sun's rays, but instead were consumed in darkness and being pelted with rain.

"What is this madness?" the Captain roared.

Each time a drop of the descending liquid came in contact with the hot desert sand it let out a hiss and abruptly disappeared.

"The beasts carry the darkness on their backs," Nabooru said as she proceeded to point at Link. "_You_ have brought the evil here!"

"_Me_?" Link wondered in a slightly contradicting manner.

"Enough of this!" the Captain bellowed. "Nabooru, you are welcome to accompany us, but Link and I are going this instant!"

Nabooru only put up her hand in a 'thank you, but I must politely decline' manner then motioned for her comrade to follow. They both disappeared amidst the falling contradictions.

This couldn't be but mere coincidence… The previous two stops that their vessel docked at had been assaulted upon by the wickedness that seemed to now be stalking them, like a thief in the night.

Aboard the ship the entire crew was not only soaking wet, but also more than ready to set sail. Of everybody on board, Erwin was surprised the most to see the two return safely back to the boat.

"Let's get moving!" the Captain commanded at the top of his lungs. "You!" he growled in a way Link had never heard him purvey before as he pointed at Erwin. "Before me _this_ instant!"

Erwin obeyed, but a devilishly sly hint of a grin was barely visible on his face, hidden behind a mask of false truths.

"Where were you? What on Earth possessed you to abandon your post without expressed permission? I should let you suffer as we all take turns with the cat of nine tails until the entire deck runs red with your blood!"

Link had never seen the Captain behave in such a manner.

"What possessed you to do such a fool hearty act in such a desperate time as this – especially with all the attacks on our spots?"

"I di'in't think…" Erwin was cut-off by the Captain.

"Of course not! Because anything with half a mind would not commit such a foolish act of disobedience or dishonor to their captain and mates! Such a reckless act of abandon!"

"But I di'in't see…"

"Erwin, you know full well that nothing is about what you can see! The problem – the outcome – the truth – is all what you _don't_ see! And with that, you are the most blind fool I have ever known!"

Those words stuck with Link, especially now as they all stood in that rundown saloon. The mask trader had said the exact same thing.

Wait a minute…

Link stared down at the mask then put it on. He slowly looked around. Everything looked normal. Instead of looked at an object, wondering what lie opposite it, he gazed straight into Erwin.

Nothing happened.

He focused harder.

Still nothing.

Maybe he was mistaken…

"What are you doin'?" Erwin asked Link, every syllable saturated with contempt.

All quieted down.

"What are _you_ doing?" Link recoiled.

"Oh, grow up!" Erwin backfired.

Just then, Link heard a voice – a very tiny articulation that sounded far away and seemed to creep closer: "Waiting… Just waiting…"

Link walked closer to Erwin. "What's your problem, huh?"

Erwin shifted about uneasily, "Nothing…"

"_You_! You are my problem!" the voice came back with, much louder this time. Right as the voice spoke Link could begin to see _inside_ Erwin, his veins grew bright red, but pulsed black with every syllable Erwin lied.

With every step Link took toward Erwin, Erwin took a step back in response.

It was time to cut to the chase.

"Erwin, are you playin' us for fools?"

"What? No!"

"Yessss…" the voiced growled and hissed as Erwin's veins pulsed a think blackness.

"Don't you like to me, Erwin!" Link demanded as he continued to walk closer.

"I – I'm not!"

"Yessss…" The voice grew louder, just above a whisper. Erwin's veins intensified in their jet-black pulsing and increased in their murkiness.

"Are you scared, Erwin?"

"Of – of c-course not!"

"Yessss…" The voice was now just as loud as the rest of their voices. So dark though…

"Erwin…" Link continued to walk, "I'm going to ask you one more question." Erwin began to shake. He knew the consequences of treason. "Are you working with them?"

Erwin didn't answer; he only continued to walk backward, away from his interrogator.

"Erwin! Are you helping Ganon?"

Nowhere to go. Erwin ran into a wall. Link stopped right before him as everyone crowded around, very befuddled yet inquisitive.

"I am only going to ask you one more time…" Link lowered his head slightly and said in an unyielding tone. "Are you a traitor?"

"No!"

"YESSSSS!" the voice screamed, causing Link to wince slightly. The voice seemed to echo off into the distance, yet return to surround Link in such a strange behavior.

Erwin dropped to the floor, backed up as much as he could to the wall, and panted like a thirsty dog, slipping away from dehydration. His face bequeathed a very estranged look. His whole body did the opposite of glow, for it was drowning in the blackness of his lies.

All was quiet once again. Link took off the mask.

"They're heeeeere…" the voice whispered to Link.

Link drew his sword and spun around, only to find the crew looking anxiously, yet worried at the two.

_Where are they?_ Link thought. "They're here," Lin, said as calmly as he could to the on-lookers.

Everyone grasped their swords and looked about.

Not a sound once again.

"It issss too late…" the voice wheezed. "You're aaaallll dead…"

Oh no…

Link slowly raised the mask to his face and looked through the glasses. "Aaah!" he bellowed as he stumbled backward, almost tripping over the mess that was Erwin.

Through the mask Link could see inside Ludlow, a fellow mate, and what he saw would forever stick with him.

"What? What is it?" a plethora of mystified minds voiced aloud.

"Yes, what is it?" Ludlow queried, in his normal voice, but with a devilish look upon his face.

Inside Ludlow a fierce, black, demonic creature raged about as if it were trying to break free from its captive prison inside Link's friend's hosting body. Like a parasite aching for things greater than its current state or reliance on the weak. It squealed and roared as it thrashed about in the knowledge that Link had been blessed with the sight. Link didn't have to explain anything, for as soon as he drew his sword gasps permeated through the air as everyone's gaze lowered to the ground to witness a thick black ooze seep up through the floor boards and puddle forming around another mate's, Myrick's, feet. Myrick attempted to move but his feet were firmly planted to the floor and with each struggling motion, the goop ran up his legs until the puddle was gone and his body was transformed into black. Through the mask, Link could see Myrick's body little by little being embalmed with the evil liquid. All the veins went black and with the remaining it formed into a figure in the middle of his chest, resembling Ludlow's but much smaller in size.

"Strike him down!" Grandfather shouted.

"But he is our brother!" a crewmate pleaded back.

"Not –" Grandfather said as he snatched up a sword from the nearest companion, "– anymore!" and struck Myrick down.

All the crewmates lurched backward as Myrick fell to the ground, an eerie wail emanating from his chest, then his body burst into flames. The flames coursed through his body for only a moment before dissipating and leaving only a pile of ash.

Link, putting all feelings aside repeated his grandfather's action to Ludlow.

"This cannot be," Grandfather breathed heavily.

"What?" the Captain questioned as he joined Grandpa's side.

"The Dark Lord has grown extremely powerful, which can only mean…" Grandfather and the Captain looked at one another.

"We must leave this place at once!" the Captain ordered.

No one moved. Their eyes all remained fixated on the two body-shaped piles of ash on the floor.

"That wasn't a request!"

They all jumped back to reality and proceeded to the door, that when opened caused them all to freeze once again as if a deathly chill breathed into the room, turning all that could inhale its glacial affliction into statues in the blink of an eye. Statues with the most urgent and hopeless expressions across their faces due to what wicked came their way from outside.

Hundreds upon hundreds of Poes darted to and fro all throughout the air violently in their direction up the road. Some zipped through the trees that lined the dirt path while others just charged straight for them, hovering right above the ground.

"Link?" the Captain asked.

Link, still looking through the mask saw nothing but black, horrendous beasts inside each Poe – all aching to destroy each one of the mortals. Including Link.

With a headshake Link let the Captain know.

"I thought you said they weren't dangerous unless provoked," the Captain urgently questioned with a bland sense of sarcasm.

"I did, but either Ganon has become increasingly more powerful than what he should be capable of, or one of us is insulting their honor," Grandfather replied.

"Now what old man?" the Captain inquired, his body faintly quivering in anticipation.

Grandfather had a sullen expression wiped across his face. "Just keep calm, strong, and fearless…"

"What?" a few comrades hollered.

"Are you saying what I think you're -" the Captain said as grandpa interrupted him.

"Only a person without courage – one consumed by fear – and lacking a strong mind and body can be harmed."

A few mates turned to Fleagle whose complexion became flushed from the happenings earlier.

"A Poe cannot travel from a land in which they were condemned," Grandfather added. "So if we make it to the ship we will be free of danger."

The Poes grew closer.

"As fast as you can…" the Captain breathed.

Closer.

Link took a deep breath of air in as he took off the mask and gripped his sword tighter.

Closer.

The Poes screeched high-pitched screams of dread and defiance.

Link exhaled unhurriedly.

Closer.

It was now or never…

"Now!" the Captain commanded.


	7. Chapter 7

THE EYE OF THE STORM

"Ghosts of the Past Become Premonitions of the Future"

All hearts beat in unison as the band of pirates tore down the road in an attempt to reach their ship. Not a single crewmember was not yelling or screaming something.

With each spirit that passed through Link as he ran through the massive cloud of death he felt a freezing cold accompanied them along with so many feelings of the spirits that were trapped inside, all dead because of Ganon. He could catch fleeting glimpses of their former lives – friends, family, love, hate – along with grotesque visions of a possible future, one that Ganon intended to paint. Filled with pain and suffering, Link knew he could not allow this to pass into reality. He could see and feel the torture and hatred that consumed each person that was still alive in such a time. It gripped him like a vice that whispered no intensions of releasing its crippling grip.

The screams of those who were not strong enough echoed behind Link, mixing with the shrieking of the Poes, creating a disgusting mix of murder and terror. Each voice bellowing its own was very distinct and Link heard each one that failed to make a further sound, meaning that they were now the wicked puppets of an even more malicious iniquity. He did not want to look back. He could not bring himself to behold the falling of the ones that had become his brothers over the passed many years, which each one seeming longer than the one previous, and allow himself to break concentration of his current objective. With his eyes on the prize he strived to arrive alive.

All heartbeats continued to beat in accord, although the number of chests that contained them had already begun to decline. Link could feel the evil Poes attempting to seize at him but in turn only slide off. This made them very angry. They all seemed to be connected to one another on some level. One by one they left the other pirates alone to isolate Link with their vicious attacks and in a fury of frustration began to pummel their way into him.

With the ship in clear view of about one hundred yards he pushed harder in the course of the barrage of restless spirits tying to force their way into him like anxious, bloodthirsty vampires.

The ship grew closer.

Link felt the urge to give in but denied it the pleasure of victory.

Closer.

Not again! Always when he was so close to safety!

His foot caught something on the ground, sending him tumbling face first into the dirt. And just as he turned over to his back, he caught a split second of the Poes swirling high up into the air then barraging their way down and into like a churning screen of inexorable downfall.

For a brief moment all was black. Then, as though he were savagely pushed, he was thrust into a world consumed by darkness – Hyrule in a possible near future. A future where Ganon would be the sovereign leader. Ruler over everyone and everything great and insignificant. From the deepest hole to the pinnacle of the skies, Ganon controlled it all, and with that control came a pain. Link could feel it. So empty. Nothing but a need for comfort overwhelmed him, but part of him already new that it was a deceptive aspiration that would only aid the emptiness in eating away at him more. Cries of the dead, half-dead, and dying living reverberated from every direction. Madness began to slither into him like a spiteful snake. Buildings were completely decimated, while those that still stood were in complete and utter disarray. No sun hung high in the sky to smile upon all creation like an omnipotent beam of contentment that could pierce through the dense, foul tasting fog that draped over all that the eye could devour. That same fog burned Link's lungs when he inhaled.

From the demolished gate that lead to the castle he could see up the hill to the castle above. It looked like hell on earth. With a tremendous *CRACK!* and explosion, a figure burst through the apex. It was he.

Ganon.

Although so far away, Link could feel him inside his own body – a pure hatred. Ganon's evil red eyes pierced through the distance and straight into Link. So familiar…

As he floated above the castle, Ganon raised a finger and pointed to Link. "You…" his deep growling voice filled Link's head causing him to stand mesmerized, as though something – or someone – had a hold of him.

During this mystification Link had almost not noticed that his medallion had lifted from his chest and began floating toward Ganon. He grabbed the stone but it still attempted to leave him. Link couldn't pull it back. The harder he tried, the more difficult it became.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. As he held tightly to his mother's passed down belonging, he turned to see the owner of his hand: his father.

"Dad?" Link's eyes began to well with tears.

And with a mighty grunt Ganon waved his hand at Link, sending him flying rearward and landing on his back. Like a breath from the Gods, Ganon abruptly swept down upon Link and with saying a word slowly reached down for the pendant, which still beckoned to depart from Link's neck. Link couldn't move. Ganon was in control. This was Ganon's world.

Link turned to his father for assistance but found that his father was no longer present.

When Link could feel the heat from Ganon's hand as his fingertips grazed the necklace, he turned back to face his assailant, only to find that his father hunched over him, his hand reaching to caress his son's face. In sheer disbelief Link looked over to where his father once stood, revealing that nothing had changed. Instead of finding his father before when he turned back, Link came face-to-face with Ganon's evil leer and blood red eyes. Then, just as Ganon commenced seizing the medallion, a recognizable hand appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Link, and yanked him with such incredible force.

A sudden rush of air rushed all over him, filling his lungs, and flailing his hair about. Unexpectedly he was dropped to his feet, where he had originally lay sprawled upon the earth, with Grandfather clutching his shirt. With a glance at Grandfather's more-than-stern-combined-with-frustration look and a rapid glimpse all around at hundreds of Poes zipping all over the place, their cackling and screaming still saturating the air with fright, he finished his treacherous trek to the ship which set sail as soon as the two were aboard.

Even though the entire crew - what was left of it at least – was still so very shaken up, they made with haste and put forth twice the energy into getting the ship off.

Link was relieved to see that Fleagle had managed to make it back to the ship, despite being heavily rattled. Everyone gave Link an odd look as he walked passed.

Erwin was tied to the mast. Every few second he would either apologize and beg for forgiveness/mercy or curse a different mate (which most of the time he was aiming at Link with his sharp tongue).

After the ship had sailed far enough away from Hyrule, and a moment of silence was had for their five fallen comrades, the crew assembled before Erwin and a trial, so-to-speak, was to begin, led by the Captain.

All quieted down as the Commander raised his hands, his sleeves on his red, long-sleeved jacket falling to his shoulders. First order of business was a request to Link: "Link, would be so kind as to look through your mask at Erwin and tell me what you see?"

Link nodded, put on the mask and stared deep into Erwin, whose eyes had begun to water up.

Nothing.

He stared harder.

Still nothing.

Well, that was extremely odd.

Link took off the mask, and gave his Captain a very perplexed look that was accompanied by a slight headshake and shrug.

"A serious act of treason has been committed by a fellow crewman," the Captain said as he paced between the crowd and Erwin. "Now, as a mandatory act as the commandeering officer of this fine vessel and crew, I am appointed to bring about justice to this betrayal and defiant act in accordance with the Pirate's Code."

Erwin whimpered slightly.

"Needless to say, it has been brought to light that the turncoat in question was not by any means under any form of control by the evil. So, as our lives were, and still are, put in jeopardy and much peril, I ask you, my faithful crew and colleagues – my _brothers_ – to aid me in the decision of how this justice should be dealt with in the most favorable manner."

The entire crew lifted their swords in the air and shouted. Many barked, "Walk the plank!" while others bellowed "To the dungeons with the scurvy dog!" or some variation of either.

"Now!" the Captain yelled to quell the myriad of hollerings after taking in all their words. "Before I decide on the consummate verdict and make the fate be known, we must first hear a few words from the accused." He then turned to Erwin. "Erwin, you have hereby been charged with the outrageous act of treason and endangering the lives of your fellow crewmen and commanding officer. Before you are sentenced to what those whose lives you carelessly toyed with and myself have acquiesced, I ask you, why? Why would you commit such a heinous act of defiance and atrocity?"

Erwin only grinned his devilish grin. "It's simple…"

The crew all scowled in great discontent at the traitor.

Erwin explained, "It is bettuh to be a thuh Devil's right 'and than in 'is path…"

Many scoffs and under-the-breath curses were uttered.

The smirk never disappeared from the indicted's face as he continued, "The Dark Lord 'as promised me powuh and riches beyawnd any of yer wildest dreams, an' in return all 'e wants is one thing…"

From behind Link Grandfather laid a hand on his kin's shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"And what is that?" the Captain inquired as he leaned in toward Erwin.

Erwin's eyes fixed on Link. It felt as though they were piercing right through his entire being. "'im…"

Grandfather's clutch grew tighter as gasps resounded all over the deck.

Link felt his heart sink.

The Captain shook his head with such a foreboding nature that Link knew his commanding official was to dole out a fitting punishment. Although he was a just man – very pure at heart – the Captain could be very nasty in his dealings from time to time, but all within a sense of rationality. "Now that all words have been said, I must dispense with the unpleasant duty of setting proper punishment unto the defector. As for that…" The Captain paused, briefly looked at his party, turned back to Erwin, and said in an unflinching, unemotional tone, "- we shall let the waves of the sea decide your fate."

"The plank!" the band roared.

And in Erwin's ear, in a growling, let-down-yet-furious voice, the Captain gritted his teeth and said, "May they not have mercy upon you…"

"Aaaahhh!" Erwin and the crew both bellowed, but what separated them was the sentiment of dealing and receiving. Erwin was on the losing end.

The Captain snapped his fingers as he turned his back to his former companion and a handful of men rushed over to Erwin, freed him from the mast, bound his hands together, then escorted him to the plank. As they were preparing for the sentencing, Link felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention.

The cold…

That could only mean…

"It is too late!" The betrayer cackled a maniacal laugh that sent shivers down the spines of all those whose ears drank the poison that oozed forth from every word.

No…

Then, without warning, the sky suddenly skipped grey and went straight to black.

And at the top of his lungs Erwin screamed, "They're 'ere!"


	8. Chapter 8

THE EYE OF THE STORM:

"The Future Becomes Clear"

"All hands report! To your stations now!" the Captain ordered.

The men all rushed furiously, but as soon as one crewman, Drex, noticed the four haunting boats will with beasts approaching the starboard side, and shouted "Bokoblins!" did everyone truly hustle. The sail was raised to its fullest extent in no time flat and all was set to go, but it was to no avail: A flaming arrow was shot straight into the old wind catcher causing it immediately burst into flames.

"I want those cannons primed and ready to fire on my mark!" the Captain screamed. "And I want _you_ to find a place to hide!" Grandfather was commanded.

The boats crept closer.

Sounds of snarling and roaring became clearer.

"Fire!"

Ba-boom! All five cannons set off, but succeeded in nothing.

"Hurry and get them reloaded! Watch your aim!"

Even closer the opposing crafts grew.

More arrows were shot at Link and his posse, but none hit flesh.

Black stormy clouds began to charge in from the horizon. It seemed that wherever these monsters brought their evil, the rain followed. Shrouded in darkness, they were more at home. What an advantage…

"Steady!"

Link's palms began to sweat profusely as he clutched his sword before him, staring down the hostile forces.

"Aim!"

They had better hit something… _Anything_…

"Fire!"

Ba-boom!

Yes! One boat down!

The beasts in the sinking liner flailed about as they sank along with their ship – at least what was left of both. The waves were not merciful for the storm was almost upon them.

All humans on deck – and below – roared in excitement.

Closer the other vessels came.

"Keep them coming, men!"

The wind exhaled much harder upon them. The chill returned with it.

"Fire!"

Ba-boom!

Only three of the cannons fired.

"They're here! They're…" a voiced screamed from down below, but as quickly as it came it was silenced.

"They must have boarded the ship when we were docked and waited for us!" the Captain begrudgingly acknowledged. "Be ready for anything!"

Link quickly ran to the port side to find four more boats; two already empty. At least eight of those things could fit in a boat…

Roar!

A beast flung itself up in the air before Link, almost knocking him onto his back. The monster thudded onto the deck, its long claws wrapped around the handle of a massive sword. It towered over Link by at least two feet, gazing down upon him like a vulture perched high above, ready to swoop down upon the slain and feast to its content.

Link pursed his lips and swung his blade at the creature's neck, but was thwarted by the rival blade. The creature grinned a sick and twisted toothy smirk and let a groaning chuckle slip. That was all Link needed. He kicked the giant bokoblin in its caved in gut, sending it back a step, and swung again. The time the bokoblin caught the blade itself in its hand and squeezed it tight. Link yanked the blade downward, slicing off all its lanky fingers, which burst into dust as they struck the deck. The beast let out a roar and Link took that moment and used it to his blade's advantage. As soon as the monster's head hit the deck, the body and severed head, mouth still gaping, burst into dust that became caught in the wind and blew out to sea.

That's when the rain flooded down upon the ship. Lightning. Thunder. Wind acting as the hands of the Gods, rocking the ship to and fro. But water wasn't the only thing flooding the ship = myriads of bokoblins that seemed to be never-ending.

Link prayed to the Gods, real or not, that his grandfather was okay. As his sword collided and clashed with bokoblin scales and blades, the only thing on his mind was his mother's father. One by one the creatures burst into dust, each fallen by Link's blade and tenacity.

Link noticed that Erwin had managed to become free and raced around frantically, trying to find safety. At one point he was approached by a bokoblin. Erwin seemed to try and exchange dialogue with his newfound cohorts, but the bokoblin, without prejudice, plunged its filthy claws into Erwin's face, opened its repulsive mouth and close in.

Goodbye, Erwin.

The crew was outnumbered two to one, and the ratio broadened with each slash of a sword. Screams and yells of both humans and the others coincided, forming one amalgamation of terror and demise. Link had never seen the team fight so bravely or valiantly before. Brotherhood indeed. The orders and war cries of the Captain were nearly inaudible amidst the sounds of battle.

Link continued to fight his way to the door that led below deck. He had to find his grandfather and verify his safety. At one point he saw Fleagle slowly being backed into a wall. On instinct, Link rushed over and thrust his sword in through the hostile's back. Fleagle gave him a nod of gratitude.

Just as Link made it to the door, one of the biggest bokoblins he had ever observed burst through that very door at him, sending shards of wood flying into his face. But, with a provoking wipe of his face, Link fixed his stance to square off with the hideous abomination.

Its nostrils flared as it let loose a grunt, which accompanied small clouds of hot breath that flowed from the same nose holes every time it exhaled. With lips parted greatly, its mouth housed the biggest teeth Link had ever laid eyes upon. Each dagger of a tooth trickled saliva that ran down its chin that hovered a good ten feet above the deck.

Each flash of lightning illuminated the darkness before him that cast its persevering shadow down like a not-too-distant bleak possible future looming overhead, shrouding all creation with an ominous sense of destruction, filth, pestilence, and pain.

Link clenched his sword with both hands and held it up, ready to contest. The gargantuan bokoblin swung a spiked ball and chain at its side, the ball itself as big as Link's head, the spikes at least half a foot long with tips as sharp as razors that were already smeared with blood.

It was now or never.

Link swung, his blade connecting with the brute's free forearm that it stuck out toward the brandisher of the blade. It was though Link had struck another blade – no sliced off limb bursting into dust as it smacked to the wood of the deck. Bewildered, Link just stood, his sword vibrating after ricocheting off the monster's arm. In retaliation, the ogre swung the ball and chain down vertically at Link who reacted quickly enough by rolling out of its crushing path. And with a *CRASH!* the ball created a colossal hole in the floor. There was _no way_ Link would allow that to come in contact with him by any means!

Again and again Link attempted to make contact with his blade and the epic bokoblin in hopes of a path to victory, but with every swing that yielded no reward Link's aspiration diminished. With every dodging of the barbed sphere or lumbering limb, he grew increasingly weak, as though his power were being sucked straight from him.

The monstrosity swung the ball at him horizontally from Link's left. Link replied by ducking. The air from the overhead death dealing device whipping passed caused his hair to flow to one side. The piercing globe struck to the right of the door leading downstairs with a loud *CRUNCH!* With a yank, the bokoblin pulled the chain, but the skewers were lodged in the wood quite good. This was Link's chance – he arose back to an upright position and swung at the beast, but just as he were to strike its chest, the ball came loose, whipping back at Link, chain wrapping around his blade, and ripping it right from his hands.

Defenseless, Link stood, thinking of anything that he could do. Hot breath of a bokoblin breathed down the back of his sweat/rain-covered neck. As the atrocious bokoblin brought ball and chain back to swing again, Link knew exactly what to do: Right as the spears came flying at his head, Link threw his feet out from under him and fell to his back, the boat rocked in such a manner that he slid on the soaking wet deck partially between the two tree trunk legs. The barbs collided with and stuck to the bokoblin that attempted to surprise Link from behind. The struck bokoblin, still bound to the ball, traveled with it into a wall and burst into oblivion. Its sword soared into the air, and on its way back down Link caught it and jammed it straight through the foot of his attacker and the deck. The wounded roared out in pain. Link quickly regained his composure and jumped back to his feet, but had to drop right back down once again, for while the abhorrence wailed, it thrashed its weapon around, like an infant that did not get its way, with much more force than it had previously put forth. Each time the sphere flew through the air it took out bokoblin after bokoblin so quickly that once the spikes hit, they instantly disintegrated into nothingness – no time to shriek or yowl. Before Link had a chance to decide his next move, the giant slid its pierced foot along the deck, cleaving it right in half, but still remaining partially intake. It lumbered en route to Link, who slowly rose back up – _again_ – wiped the rain from his eyes, ran his hand through this blonde hair, and stared into the eyes of a seeming inescapability. The bokoblin brought its arm back, let out a vicious roar and began to swing the orb down vertically upon Link, who hand no where to go this time.

*CRASH!*

A bolt of lightning struck the huge thirty-foot mast, sending debris among the rain to shower down upon the pugilists on the deck. The pole came hurtling down upon the enormous foe, shattering its skull and torso and buckling its legs. And with a clap of thunder, the beast burst into ash.

What luck…

Without deferral Link bolted through the door and down the corridor, shouting "Grandfather?", peering into each room, and taking out the occasional opposing beast with whatever means available. He made his way to the steps that first led down to where he first found himself on this vessel. Down he went. "Grandfather?"

He wasn't anywhere to be found.

Link fleetingly looked behind boxes and barrels – _everywhere_. Frustrated, he turned to run back upstairs but a hand caught his shoulder. He spun around ready for a scrap but found something better: "Grandpa!"

"Link, you _must_ listen to me," Grandfather said in a calm, yet urgent voice. "My time with you has come to and end."

"No! I won't let them –"

"Just listen! We have precious little time! You must pursue this quest without me. I must be brief, so it is imperative that you pay the utmost attention to what I speak of this moment."

A loud sound of some sort came from overhead. Neither of the two broke eye contact.

"There are three men of many years and who possess the wisdom of the ages, sworn to protect the sword of evil's bane."

Link's eyes widened. These weren't just stories or words form a crazy old coot, but veracity.

"You must find these sages and claim a special item that each will bestow upon you, for without these objects you will perish if you attempt to pull the sword from its resting place. Then you must seek out the King's daughter, Princess Zelda, for she also possesses a key to the Golden Land."

The power of legend, handed down by the Gods…

"The door to the Sacred Realm lies in Hyrule. You mustn't let Ganon gain control of this key, for if he claims the knowledge of how to do so we are all doomed to this hell."

Just then a loud *BOOM!* came from right above them, followed by running and the clicking of claws against wood.

"But why do they want _you_?" Link pleaded to know.

"That is irrelevant! Just do as I say and travel to the Isle of Spirit and Shadow and seek the sage who resides there. He will point you in the right direction to where you need to go from there on."

"Where is Zelda?"

"I fear the Dark Lord already has her, child. You must hurry! Time is of the essence! Remember to trust your instincts!"

Roars came from the top of the steps as the creatures began flooding down.

"No! I won't let them!" Link exclaimed as he grabbed a plank of wood from the floor and swung it back and forth at the bokoblins, but it was futile. The creatures pummeled him to the floor then picked him up by his shirt, holding him back.

And it what seemed to be an eternity, time slowed down and all the noise went away as Grandfather was being dragged away. For some odd reason he didn't fight back. As they passed Link, Grandfather said into his apprentice's ear, "This will become a land where no living thing can survive. Without courage and determination, you surely will collapse from the extreme conditions and fall into oblivion. But if that courage burns bright within you and you let your feelings guide you the true path will always open before you. You are a child of many strengths but by no means should you grow impatient, for impatience brings uneasiness and distracts the heart. Do not be daunted by appearances. I have certainly been assured of your courage and determination. Remember: When your whole world is shrouded in darkness, you have the light inside you…"

Everything picked back up its normal pace and with it all the noises came rushing back like a tidal wave of emotions.

Link managed to free a hand only to reach out to his grandfather. "Nooooo!"

A brief sudden pain filled his head.


	9. Chapter 9

THE EYE OF THE STORM:

"The Eye Drifts Back, Closes, and Succumbs"

Link squeezed his teddy bear tighter and brought his head back into his room. His heart raced as he tried to keep his heavy breathing as quiet as could, but it was so very hard.

A cluster of footsteps, other than his parents' and grandfather's, joined the bustling. Sounds of yelling, things breaking, and mom screaming were the only things Link's young ears heard.

After a while of all the slamming and banging on top of raised voices – some angry, others frightened – it all stopped. Had the intruders left? Link had to know. He peeked around the doorway again. Grandpa and dad lay unconscious on the floor. A skinny, yet strong man with yellow, rotted teeth that showed while he grinned in such a despicable manner, in tattered clothes held mom against the wall by the throat, her feet dangling about a foot from the floor.

"You know why we are here…" a sinister growl said from somewhere Link couldn't see.

Mom gasped and struggled to free herself.

The voice deepened, "Now, show me where…"

Mom glanced over at Link. It was almost as though he could hear her say, "Hide, now!"

So, without thinking, Link obeyed as quickly as he could.

"Over there!"

They're coming! Link swiftly put the floorboards back in place over his head.

From her gasping, along with the sound of scratching against wood, Link could tell that the man still had mother by the neck and was dragging her. The footsteps stopped in the doorway, but the thudding of even bigger feet continued into his room, slow and unsure. They came to a standstill right above him.

"Where is he?" the voice shouted.

"Get out of my house," mom choked out but ended abruptly due to the squeezing around her neck becoming tighter.

Link could hear the owner of the spine-chilling voice bend over, pick up the teddy bear, and regain upright posture. Then, after a moment of only gurgling and gasping sounds from mom, the voice spoke for the last time, "Kill her… Burn the other two alive… If he is here, he will die along with them or come to us…"

Who were they looking for?

The cuddly toy fell to the floor.

Link gritted his teeth and slapped his hands to his ears as mom emitted loud, high-pitched squeals, gurgles, and gasps. He did not want to hear it. Part of him didn't care if he were to die if he jumped out and attempt to save her, but her voice in his head told him to stay put. Even though his hands were clasped oh so tight to his ears, he could still hear her struggling while she slowly slipped away.

*CRUNCH*

*POP*

Her body thudded to the floor.

Time seemed to stand still.

Link quickly stood up and flailed his arms about in anger and hobbled back a couple steps. The sun's bright rays caused his hand to come up and shield his eyes. He was still on the ship. Well, at least what was left of it… They did, however, manage to reconstruct as much as they could as best as they could while Link was comatose. "What happened? Where'd they go?"

The other crewmates sat/lay upon the beaten deck while the sun added to that. Only half remained of the original group. Fleagle quickly stood up. "They just left after they grabbed your grandfather."

Link rubbed the back of his head, finding a nice-sized welt.

"They got you a good one, eh?" the Captain begrudgingly joked as he walked up from behind Link. "They got us all…" His voice trailed off as his eyes covered the ship in condolences and sadness. This ship is – _was_ – part of him.

All that Link knew and all that he came in contact with was either wrenched away or wholly destroyed. He most definitely took it personally. It all sank in, only to poison his blood. Now was the time to begin the journey ending in reckoning.

"With all due respects, sir," Link said to the Captain, "I would like to ask your permission to disband."

"On what grounds, son?" the Captain asked with a strange look in his eye.

"I am going to find my grandfather and end the one responsible for this."

The Captain gazed intently into Link's fearless, unflinching eyes. A pause was felt throughout the entire crew, who one by one began to arise from the battered deck. "Permission granted."

Gasps resounded amongst the previously hushed group as they began to crowd around the two.

"I need not explain my actions," the Captain howled to the mates then turned back to Link. "For someone as young as you, lad, this man – this _monster_ – has taken all you hold dear. I know you are capable of great things and will amount to something far greater than a scurvy seadog of a pirate such as your fellow Captain. But I too have a sense of decency, sympathy, and honor. I can see it as well… In you, son…" He laid his hand upon Link's shoulder. "I have watched you turn from boy to man. From man to something much more. But the one thing that you have become the best at is not a fellow mate, or trustworthy companion… It is a friend." He turned back to the throng. "So it is on those grounds that I stake my decision, yet, I still leave it up to you, my comrades, to decide if my judgment be correct."

A short break in proceedings followed the Captain's heartfelt words, which in turn was followed by a fist being thrust into the air and a "We're with you, Link!" resounding through the dead, salty air that calmly blanketed all the eye could consume.

"Yeah!" the entire crew bellowed in unison, each constituent throwing a fist through the deadness.

Link's eyes beamed at the men who all stood before him, ready to aid him in his quest. The same men he once reluctantly became one with, but now, in his time of need and perseverance, had proved that they were more than just mere stereotypes and products of biased option, but were indeed loyal brothers.

"Then it has been determined and is settled!" the Captain exclaimed. "Let's get this ship in effective stability then hoist the main sail! To your posts, gentlemen! A strong wind brings forth fate and destiny and it blows toward Windfall Island!"


End file.
